Please wake up
by Ellwyndara
Summary: This is the sequel to Where's Shepard? Commander Elly Shepard's body has been found. She is in the hospital, physically she is fine, but something is keeping her from waking up.
1. Chapter 1

This story is the sequel to Where's Shepard?

Eight days have passed. Liara is sitting next to Shepard's bed reading a data pad. Though the Shadow Broker is not working, she is keeping tabs on a few newsworthy items. She is leaving the day to day work to Feron.

The hospital staff accommodated Garrus' very stern suggestion of allowing Dr. T'Soni to share the same room with Shepard. Shepard's wounds are healing very nicely; the doctors are surprised every time they run a new scan. Chalk one up in the Cerberus column. They may have been a misguided terrorist organization wanting to excel humanity in the galaxy, but they have saved Commander Elly Shepard twice now. Physically Shepard is fine, but clearly something is wrong because she has yet to regain consciousness.

Liara has created quite the routine the past few days. Her side is healed, only a small scar remains. She wakes up from her hospital bed, washes up and sits next to Shepard reading the daily news to her. The state of Earth is quite good considering. There are some areas of the planet that were barely touched by the Reaper invasion, and other areas, like London that look just decimated. She cannot image how long it will take to rebuild.

Marrisa enters the room with a breakfast tray. Liara stops reading out loud and sets down the data pad. "Thank you Marrisa." The nurse is a welcome sight. Liara is trying to keep her spirits up, but as each day passes it gets harder and harder. "How are you today Marrisa?" continues Liara.

The Royal Marsden hospital staff nurse replies "I'm doing well thank you very much Dr. T'Soni." After setting down the breakfast tray, the nurse checks on the tubes and machines attached to Shepard.

"You are looking great today Commander Shepard," says Marrisa as she performs an omni-tool scan. Liara looks at Marrisa waiting to hear the results of the scan. "Everything looks good. You are healing quite nicely Commander Shepard. You need to wake up soon. There are a lot of people standing in line to thank you." Marrisa smiles to Liara then leaves the room.

Liara feels her eyes start to fill with tears when Marissa pops her head back into the room. "Sorry Dr. T'Soni." Wiping away a tear from her cheek Liara replies, "What is it?"

"Uhh, there are some asari here that want to see you." Before Liara can inquire more, the nurse is showing them in.

Sha'ira enters the room followed by a few of her acolytes, all asari and one human female. "Good morning Dr. T'Soni." I don't believe we have met. I am…."

"Sha'ira, consort of the Citadel," finishes Liara. Liara shakes the hand extended. "Why are you here? And why bring your acolytes?"

"May we sit?" Sha'ira senses Liara's resistance. She can only imagine what Liara has heard about her. Known as the Citadel consort the asari offers entertainment and conversation and at times personal services to many high powered people of all species. An appointment to see her not only may take months, but it will cost you half of your yearly credits. The consort left the Citadel a month before it was moved to London by the reapers. She has set up shop so to speak on Earth.

_By the Goddess, what could she possibly want? I need to get back to Elly."_

"Okay, I am sitting" says Liara in a very plain tone.

Seeing as she is very sensitive to others Sha'ira knows Liara's patience is very thin.

"I heard that the Commander is in a coma." This takes Liara a bit off guard. She has heard the doctor's use that term, but has never heard it from non medical staff. It felt odd, it felt ..real.

"I really don't see how that is any of your business."

"Please hear me out Liara," leans in Sha'ira as she touches Liara's knee. Liara shifts in her chair moving her knee away from the other asari's hand.

Liara does not personally know Sha'ira, but she knows the type of business she conducts and Liara would not choose it for herself. The asari have a gift. They can join or meld with any species. It is how they reproduce. The joining or melding, however, does not have to be sexual. As the Commander and Liara were getting to know each other on the Normandy while hunting for Saren, Liara fondly remembers Elly's curiosity about the asari culture. Liara mentioned to her that there are many rumors in the galaxy about their promiscuity. Of course Elly asked what kind of rumors. As she thinks back to their conversation Liara can't help but smile. She knew she was in trouble because she was already falling for the commander. Liara was shocked how quickly and how comfortable she was with the human. In asari years, Liara is very, very young, barely seen as an adult even though at the time she was 106. Liara feels strongly that joining with someone is an intimate act regardless of whether or not clothes are removed in the process; she respects her asari gift and feels Sha'ira flaunts it to make money. This is one of reasons why the promiscuity rumor exists for her people. There are asari that will join with anyone just to join.

Sha'ira notices Liara's faraway look then the smile that came on her face. Clearing her throat to get back her attention, she sees Liara now looking at her. "This may be difficult to hear Liara, I only request that you allow me to finish before you interrupt me. Can you do that?" With these words she knows she has Dr. T'Soni's full attention.

Before answering, Liara looks over at Shepard's still body then returns her attention to Sha'ira. "I'm listening."

"I have an idea. I may be able to help commander Shepard. I want to join with .."

"Absolutely NOT!" Liara jolts out of her chair before the consort can finish her sentence. "What are you playing at? What are you hoping to gain? Why are you here Sha'ira?" Liara's body starts to glow a pale blue, which meant she was readying her biotics.

Sha'ira slowly stands up and takes a deep breath. "Please" as she motions for Liara to take her seat.

Liara is furious. She looks at the consort's acolytes and all she sees in their eyes is sympathy. This confuses her. _What the hell do you want Sha'ira. Enough with your games and spit it out already_. Taking a deep breath, Liara sits back down, the blue glow subsiding.

Sha'ira continues. "I want to join with the commander. I want to see what she is seeing and lead her out of the place where she is stuck." She waits to see if Liara is going to say anything. When she doesn't she continues. "I have a lot of practice joining with different species." _You can say that again thinks Liara. _I believe I can work my way through her mind and help her. I do this with many of my clients; I don't think it will be much different. I have had experience working with soldiers that can't seem to move on. I assure you I have had success and I wanted to offer my assistance."

Liara waits until Sha'ira is done. Since she has stopped talking Liara figures she is.

"Can I talk now?" Liara says in her cool tone.

"Please."

"I ask you again. What are you playing at?"

The Commander helped me with a few clients two years ago when she was searching for Saren. I am simply here to repay a friend.

"Friend?"

"You are very young Liara. It gushes off of you how much you do not approve of what I do for a living. I suspect the commander never told you about me."

"You say that as if there is something to tell."

This brings a smile to Sha'ira.

"Did I say something funny?" the coldness has not left her tone.

"In a way. You see I am very sensitive. I pick up on people. How they are feeling, what they think of themselves, I am able to do this because I pay attention. I am not an oracle, though many think of me that way. I gave Shepard words of wisdom after she helped me. As I approached her, I did try to join with her. I suspected she was not aware of our gift.

Liara is stunned. She cannot believe what she just heard. _You tried to do what!_ She wanted to yell. But instead, just sat there… in silence.

Sha'ira continued, "Our melding lasted all of 10 seconds."

This brings a big smile to Liara's face, which disappears quickly. She looks over at Shepard. "What happened?"

After a big breath, Sha'ira replies, "She caught on to what I was doing and put a stop to it. I thought she was going to break my arm. I don't think she knew exactly what was going on, but I do know it surprised her, scared her even and she pulled away very quickly."

Liara just glares at her shaking her head back and forth. "I cannot believe you forced yourself on her. Standing up, You FORCED yourself. You had no RIGHT!"

"Everything alright in here?" asked the nurse Marrissa. "If you two cannot keep it down, you will need to leave."

"Of course Marrissa, I apologize, that won't be necessary," replied Liara. Liara slowly sits back down.

"How can you do that to people Sha'ira. Our gift is precious, and you just take advantage and treat it as if it's a cheap parlor trick."

"Think what you will Liara. As I said, my cheap parlor tricks have helped many, many people. And I believe I can help the commander.

"Go on."

"I meld with the commander. I find where she is in her mind. Now in my experience, soldiers tend to relive one or two memories over and over again. I will observe Shepard in her memory then approach her at the right time."

"How do you know when it's the right time?"

"That can be tricky. Sometimes I have to see the full memory play out before I know it is the best time to approach. Once I do that I reveal myself."

"What do you mean reveal?"

"As you know, the melding is more strenuous on us that on the recipient. Once I see an opportunity, I simply make myself appear to them."

"How? That must take tremendous concentration."

"Yes it does. Once I make myself appear, I will talk to Shepard. I will convince her I am real.."

"How?"

"As you know, when we asari want to share one of our memories with someone, it turns black first. This is what I will show Shepard. Then I will share a memory of my own that has both of us in it. I convince the commander where she really is, lying on a hospital bed. Then I show her a door."

"A door?"

"Yes a door. And I tell her to walk through it. If she does than she wakes up."

Liara sits and thinks for a moment. She has read stories about joining with a partner to help them retrieve a memory or relive a memory, she has not read about what Sha'ira has is proposing.

"What makes you think you can navigate through the commander's mind if she pulled away from you so quickly?"

"Her resistance will be low. She most likely will be so occupied by what she is remembering that she won't even notice I am there."

"And you said you have had some success?"

"Every time I have done it."

"What aren't you telling me?"

_Sha'ira thinks to herself, Liara, you would have made an excellent acolyte, very intuitive. _"There is a risk to the commander."

"What kind of risk, how high Sha'ira," the cold tone is returning.

"Because of my appearing to Shepard, she could react negatively."

Sighing Liara says, "Will you just speak plainly already."

"Shepard could go into shock. She could resist and regress further into her mind. And if I am not careful I could get pulled with her."

"Then you would both be trapped?"

"That is correct."

"You can't do it Sha'ira. She will repel you as she did before. I should be the one to do it."

"Liara, please don't take this wrong, but exactly how many times have you melded with the commander?"

Liara crosses her arms and just glares.

"I mean no disrespect. I am simply pointing out your lack of experience with the melding process that is all."

"I may lack experience, but the commander trusts me. And if she sees me, I know I can get her through the door."

"If you can reach her at all."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"How deeply have you melded with the commander?"

Liara knows where this is going. The commander is a person who is slow to trust and knowing that, Liara has always respectful, not penetrating areas of her mind she did not feel the commander wanted. Sha'ira was right, the meld is more strenuous on the asari partner because she is the one doing most of the work.

Sha'ira seeing her hesitancy, places her hand on Liara's knee to bring her back from her thoughts.

Liara jumps a little in her chair. _How long has she been waiting for me to reply? _"It is difficult to know how deeply I have gone."

"Because the commander is your first partner?" Sha'ira says cautiously with no judgment in her tone

"That's correct." For the first time Liara feels a little bit of shame creeping in at not being more experienced. But then she snaps herself out of it.

Silence fills the room. The only sound heard are the machines beeping near Shepard's sleeping body. Sha'ira fills the void by talking first.

"I think you may be right Dr. T'Soni."

Liara looks at Sha'ira, "About what?"

"I think the commander upon seeing me will repel from me. I think you should come with me."

"What? Two joining? Can that work?"

_Don't laugh, don't laugh. She doesn't know any better Sha'ira thinks to herself. If only you knew what you were missing. _"Yes it works. I think the minute the commander sees you she will run through that door and come back to you."

"How can you be so sure?" _She is still not telling me everything._

"Because she loves you."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"Do I really have to spell it out for you Liara?"

"I guess so"

"When I tried to meld with the commander, the minute she realized what I was doing, all I saw was you. Your face, your lips, your eyes, it was one big mass of blue"

This brings a smile to Liara's face because of how Sha'ira described it. "But that was two years ago. The commander only told me a few weeks ago how she felt."

"Well it was quite obvious to me. They were very strong feelings Liara, VERY strong."

Liara has a small chuckle. The mood has been lightened and Liara has decided that she actually may like the consort. _She didn't have to come here Liara, she thinks to herself. She is here to help. She can't be all bad. Maybe she can really help the commander._

"Tell me what to do Sha'ira. I will meld with you and Elly."

The arrangements have been made. The hospital staff has been alerted to what the asari are preparing to do. The acolytes are prepared to assist Sha'ira and Liara in any way they can. They all have experience with multiple melding and will join if necessary. Nelyna, a human acolyte, will join if a problem occurs with Shepard's vital signs.

Liara and Sha'ira are positioned on the left side of Shepard, both in chairs sitting as comfortable as possible.

"You ready Liara?"

With a deep breath in and out Liara replies, "Ready."

"Now remember," says Sha'ira as she places her hands on the commander's leg, we work together to navigate through her mind. When we reach her, I will let you know when it is best to approach. When you make yourself appear to her, you must get her through the door as quick as possible. It will take a toll on you, you will feel yourself getting very, very sluggish and sleepy. You must fight that feeling. Before the commander enters through the door, you must leave her memory. Do you understand?"

"Yes. "replies Liara and she places her right hand on Shepard's forearm and places her left hand on top of Sha'ira's.

"Remember, we are observing. We cannot be hurt by what we will see, but there is no guarantee it will not affect us. Do you understand?"

"I do. I am ready."

Sha'ira looks to her acolytes, they nod indicating they are ready. "Okay, here we go." Both asari's eyes go black.


	2. Chapter 2

Coughing herself awake, Commander Shepard is lying on pile of rubble. Looking around, she sees nothing but dead trees and leaves blowing in the wind. She stands up and looks down at herself. Her armor is gone, but the clothes she wears under her armor is unscathed. _Umm, that's weird" Shepard thinks to herself._

_What is this place? _Slowly walking forward she recognizes it the minute she hears it. Stopping in her tracks and holding her breath, she waits. There it is again. Holding her breath again. "Hello?" she yells out. Standing completely still, straining her eyes to see, all she hears is a whisper.

Walking forward, it dawns on Elly why this place looks and feels and sounds so familiar. _No WAY! I am stuck in the flippin nightmare. You have got to be kidding me!" _ This is the place of her nightmares. The place where death lives and speaks to the commander, speaks in soft whispers barely audible let alone understandable.

_Okay this is great, juuusst great. I die and I end up here. Well done Commander Shepard. Wait, wait, wait, that doesn't make any sense. _The commander thinks to herself as she keeps moving forward. She has not realized that she is making no progress and her surroundings are unchanged.

_If I died and was in hell, wouldn't there be more people here? _The commander believes in heaven and hell. She just believes hell is present tense and heaven is the reward for living through it. At least this is what she felt in times of distress, which this current situation applies._ Or if I am in heaven, wouldn't there be more people here. _ The incessant whispering seems to be getting louder.

HELLO? Anyone out there? Anyone need rescuing? Anyone rescuing me? Helloooooo?

Well whispering willows. I don't really know what you are saying, but I am getting pretty sick and tired of hearing you mumble. Can you at least enunciate! So I can understand what you are saying as I slowly go insane. Talking out loud to herself helps the commander calm her nerves. The commander often uses humor to diffuse emotionally charged circumstances. YOUUUUU WHOOOOOOO ANYBODY OUT THERE!

I am making absolutely no progress whatsoever. You damn trees are not moving at all. Am I on a treadmill or something? Shepard says out loud looking at her feet. Okay, you win. I am going to sit here and just wait. So when you want to talk to me, I will be ready.

She knows no one is hearing her as she sits down on the ground, but has a small slice of hope that a voice will reply, one that she can hear and isn't creepy.

With the whispering getting louder and louder the commander is getting more and more agitated. She finally decides to get up since sitting for who knows how long has done nothing. She looks to her right and notices a light. _Well that's new, she thinks to herself. Ohhh, so this is like that movie, am I supposed to go into the light or stay away from the light, I never remember. _

_Beats sitting here. _ The commander walks toward the light. It seems to be coming from under a door, a trap door. She also hears screaming. _Oh great, let's go towards the screaming and away from the creepy whispering trees. This will be much better I'm sure. _ Elly just stands there with her hands on her hips weighing her options.

_Well this is something new. If I stay here, I know I will go insane. What can it hurt to check it out? _ With the decision made, Elly opens the trap door. The screams get louder and the light is blinding. Holding her right hand to shield her eyes, she slowly descends the stairs.

As she reaches the bottom of the stairs the passageway goes only one way. She continues to walk toward the light and the screaming. The light seems to grow dim. The commander realizes that the passageway is getting smaller and smaller._ Well this was a great idea Elly, she thinks to herself. _

On her chest now she is crawling. There is no way to turn around now. She sees two figures in the light. _What is that? _ As she crawls closer, she sees that they are not figures, but rather small posts. As she gets to the posts she peers through them to see it. _Oh shit…._

"_Can you hear me Liara?" Asks Sha'ira. _

"_Yes I can."_

Navigating through the commander's mind proved a lot easier than Sha'ira was expecting. The commander had many, many barriers and instead of trying to break through them, the asari decided to just go around them. This strategy proved useful, which was confirmed by Liara.

"_Yes I recognize some of these barriers Sha'ira, at least they feel familiar."_

"_I think it is best if we just continue, we will eventually find the commander," _as Sha'ira's thought finished, they both hear it.

"_Did you hear that Sha'ira?"_

"_Yes, it sounded like screaming. Prepare yourself Dr. T'Soni. Remember, we are observing."_

_No no no no no, this can't be happening, this can't be happening. _Elly quickly places her hands over her mouth because she knows she cannot let a sound escape. Elly Shepard is in the crawl space under her house on Mindoir.

Mindoir was a farming colony in the Attican Traverse. She lived there with her mother and father. She often found refuge in this crawl space. She used it to get away, to just people watch as it faced the main road, she often times fell asleep because of how safe she felt. It would stand to reason why she would hide here when the Batarian slavers came out of know where to attack the entire colony.

The year is 2170, Elly is sixteen years old. She had only heard about Batarians, she had not seen one up close…. until now. She was confused as to why they were there. As she was walking home from school, she was pretty close to home when the attack began. Houses were set on fire, people were screaming , what sounded like big bangs were going off all over the place, some felt pretty close, and it hurt Elly's ears. It was only later that she knew it was gunfire. Her young instincts kicked in as she sped to the hidden crawl space under her house. Her parents and her best friend T.J. knew about it, but no one else did. It was well hidden. A passerby would not suspect a hidden area under its floor boards.

She cannot let a sound escape her mouth, so she dare not move her hands. It's T.J. Her first childhood friend, her best friend they shared so much together. They got in trouble together, they fought each other, and they laughed with each other. It was no surprise that he was her first kiss. It felt weird, but they knew if they practiced, it would get better. It was T.J. standing in the middle of the road having his throat slit from ear to ear. From her vantage point, Elly could see the blood spurting out, hitting the Batarian in the face. He only laughed while T.J. futilely grabbed at his neck to try to stop the bleeding. Elly had never seen such fear before. It was not long before T.J. slumped to his knees and fell over dead, all the while the Batarian laughed until T.J. no longer moved. He bent down and wiped his knife off of him then stood up to continue his fun.

Tears burned her eyes, but Elly knew she could not make a sound. She held back the tears as best she could. She knew if she started to cry it would be harder to be quiet.

"_Oh Goddess"_

"_Remember, we are only observing Liara, remain calm"_

Elly wanted to scream, she wanted to run out to see if T.J. was okay, but she knew…. she knew he was dead. She saw more and more legs fleeing on the street as people ran by not knowing how close she was. She knew which ones were the Batarians without being able to see their faces because they were the ones that walked.

Elly turned over on her back, which the crawl space allowed, when she heard a crash come from above her.

"Elly! Elly! ELLY!" yelled her mother.

A second set of footsteps are heard. "Samantha, we have to go!" that was Elly's father.

"I am not leaving without her."

"She is safe, I guarantee it, we need to get…." his voice broke off to a small gasp.

"AAaaahhhh!" Two Batarians ran toward Samantha holding her in place by each arm. Elly shifted positions under the floor board. She saw her father standing in a weird way and there was another set of feet behind him. Suddenly he slumped to the floor. Standing behind him was a Batarian holding a now bloody knife. Elly's eyes darted from her mother to her father and back again. She bit her tongue to stop any sound. Her heart was racing. She was sure her heartbeat could be heard.

"Please, please don't hurt me" pleaded Elly's mother. She learned quickly that struggling was worthless. Elly's mom was of slight build and these Batarians were very large and they were not letting go.

Crying now her mother stopped pleading. She had a calm come over her. Elly had never seen such a drastic shift in emotion in her mother. As the third Batarian approached her, Samantha Shepard spit in his face. "Go to HELL!"

Elly held her hands tighter over her mouth as her eyes grew wider. The Batarian swiftly plunged the knife deep into her stomach. Samantha did not utter a sound. She would not give them the satisfaction. Her body fell instantly to the floor. The two Batarians holding her joined in on the laughter the third Batarian started. They sauntered out of the house.

Elly could see her mother's eyes through the floor boards. She could feel her mother's blood dripping on her own legs. Her mother fell right over where Elly was hidden. Samantha moved slightly, Elly too scared to move had no choice but to watch her mother slowly die. Samantha's eyes moved, she blinked.

Elly moved just a little bit to try to get her attention, her hands never leaving her mouth. Her mother's eyes locked on Elly's Elly saw her mom say something, but she couldn't make it out. She wanted to reach up to touch her mother's hand, but she didn't know where the Batarians were. She did not break eye contact until she knew there was no life left in her mother.

Not knowing how much time had passed, Elly could only guess. She did not hear screaming anymore. She did smell burning, but wasn't sure what it was. It was not a scent she was familiar with. She got up the courage to shift around again back to her stomach to look outside. She saw nothing but dead bodies strewn across the road. She saw no movement. The loud banging she heard sounded very far away. Elly thought this was her chance. The Mindoir colony was big, but not that big. She knew from the sounds she heard that the Batarians must be headed to the main establishment.

"_What about now?" asked Liara._

"_Not yet," said Sha'ira._

"_I don't think I can watch that again Sha …." Liara's voice broke off to a small cry._

"_Patience Liara."_

Elly mustered the courage she needed to slowly crawl backwards out of the hidden crawl space. She moved slow enough to barely make a sound and she stopped every foot or so to make sure no one was around. Looking toward her feet and seeing she was almost out from under the house, she waited a bit longer. After hearing nothing, she decided to move backwards slowly revealing herself from under the house. Elly pushed up to a squat. Checking all around her. Still no movement. She decided to walk around some houses to make sure there were no Batarians lagging behind the main group.

Her sweep didn't take long. She felt it was safe and she walked out to the main road. Looking left and right, she did not see the enemy. What she did see was what was causing that horrible stench that filled her nostrils. Bodies were burning. She saw a pile of bodies smoldering. She bent over and threw up. Afraid her sounds would draw attention, she tried to be as quiet as possible.

Standing on her wobbly knees, she felt safe. Being totally exposed, making noise, no one came for her. She just stood there, not sure what do to.

"_Now Liara. Remember, get her through the door as soon as possible."_

Liara concentrates; it must be working because suddenly Liara feels very, very tired. The sixteen year old version of Elly has not noticed Liara.

"I will continue to observe," says Sha'ira.

Elly makes her way up the street, she finds herself in front of her house. She sees him. T.J. Slumped on his right side staring into nothingness. Elly bends down and places her hand on his cheek. A small sniffle escapes. Wiping her tears away, Elly stops herself from crying. She moved her hand over T.J.'s eyes and closes them. "I love you T.J. I'm sorry I couldn't help you."

Suddenly, Elly felt a hand on her shoulder. Without looking she swung as hard as she could to whoever was attached to that hand. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled.

Liara didn't see this coming and took a shot right in the stomach. Thankfully, it did not knock the wind out of her, but she still had to pause to catch her breath.

Before she could say anything, Elly ran into her house.

_Uuugff. Smooth Liara._ Liara slowly walks into the house ready to use her biotics if she has to.

She didn't think she would need to, but she wasn't expecting the sixteen year old to be so strong. Remembering back to her studies of humans, Liara remembers that age sixteen is near adulthood, so it makes sense. Rubbing her stomach, Liara looks into the room where Elly's parents lie dead on the floor.

She sees the sixteen year old standing hear her mother, staring at Liara with a knife in her hand. It was a small knife, but a knife nonetheless.

_Think T'Soni, think. She doesn't know who you are. _

"I am not here to hurt you," says Liara, as she sees Elly shaking. "I want to help you."

"STAY BACK!" Elly screams moving about a foot toward Liara then back a foot. "WHAT DO YOU WANT? ARE YOU WITH THEM?"

"No honey, I'm not. Please put the knife down, I am not going to hurt you.

"_Liara, you must hurry," _Liara hears Sha'ira's voice in her heard. _Are you kidding me? I can't just rush her._

Slowly approaching the teenager, Liara lifts her hands up to show her that she is unarmed. "I have no weapons. I am here to help you. What is your name?"

Elly is not sure what to make of this ….blue… thing. _What were they called again? _She feels familiar, but is not sure how that is possible. _ Maybe I am going into shock. How can I feel comfortable with this blue woman thing. Wow she is really pretty. Get a GRIP Shepard! Think think think. _Elly didn't realize it but as she was thinking to herself she was slowly backing up and her back has now reached the wall. She stumbles a bit, caught off guard. _Real nice Shepard, she is going to be really scared of you now. _ _I must look like a fool. Do something, hello you in there? _

Liara just looks at Elly. She can tell she is trying to figure out her next move. It is amazing how cute she was as a teenager. _ Liara focus. She is standing in the room where her parents were just murdered and you think she is cute._

Elly takes a deep breath and throws down the knife.

Liara is not sure how to respond. She does not move toward her. "Thank you for dropping the knife."

"What do you want?"

"I want to help you."

"You keep saying that. Help me how? Where were you two bodies ago!"

Elly's bluntness hits Liara hard. _Say something T'Soni._

"I'm sorry, believe me if I knew this was going to happen, I would have arrived earlier, says Liara.

"Are you with the Alliance? What are you again? I forget the name?" Elly continues. _Why am I talking to this …. blue thing. Why does she seem so familiar?_

"I am not with the Alliance no. I am an asari and I want you to come with me."

_Liara you must hurry, says Sha'ira_

"I am putting a stop to this," says Dr. Bilus.

"Doctor you can't. Dr. T'Soni is so close, if you interrupt now it will be disastrous," says Nelyna, "for all THREE of them."

The doctor and nurse Marrissa are watching Shepard's vitals and they are dropping. Her body is slowly going into shock.

Nelyna continues, "Please doctor, we explained this would happen. It is part of the process. You must give Dr. T'Soni and Sha'ira more time."

Dr. Bilus does not like it. Shepard's vitals have been teetering on the dangerous side. "I will give you two minutes."

"Doctor PLEASE"

"TWO minutes. Tell them to hurry," replies Dr. Bilus. He will not be responsible for losing the life of the woman who is credited with saving the galaxy.

Nelyna sees he cannot be further swayed. She quickly touches Sha'ira to relay the message.

"Come with you where?" asks the sixteen year old.

Liara knows she must hurry. Sha'ira wouldn't keep telling her if it wasn't important. _Shepard must be reacting to the joining. Think Liara think._

"Come outside with me, I want to show you something." _Oh Goddess, please take my hand, please take my hand. _ Liara extends her hand to the teenager.

Elly crosses her arms and tilts her head to one side as she shifts her weight. She is smirking as she thinks about her options. _Okay Shepard. Mine as well go with the blue asari. What's the worst that can happen besides death?_

A slight smile appears on Liara's lips when she sees Elly's pose.

Elly takes Liara's hand and follows her out of the house.

As Liara steps onto the road, she turns to smile at the sixteen year old. _Reassure her Liara, you can do this. Almost there._

Liara turns to find her Elly, her Commander Elly Shepard as the adult, standing by her, still holding her hand.

"Liara, what's going on?"

Liara stares into her eyes. Liara has no words. She senses fear suddenly and knows Elly wants to flee.

"_You must hurry Liara, please," says Sha'ira._

Grabbing Elly's hand with both of hers now, Liara says, "Elly wait."

Elly hears the urgency in her voice. She looks up and down the road that smell, that horrible smell. _Why did I have to remember this place? T.J, Mom, Dad._

Elly feels Liara's hand on her chin. "Shepard, listen to me very carefully." Elly doesn't move, she continues to look at the asari.

"Remember when I shared a memory with you before our final battle?"

Elly just stands there.

"Please Shepard, think."

_What kind of game is this? Why is Liara here? I must be slowly going insane. Maybe this is my living hell. Seeing those I love die and then seeing the one I love, but can't do anything to be with her. I can't think of a better hell._

"Shepard, at least try please."

"I remember."

"I want to show you something Shepard. I want to share a memory with you, okay?"

_Okay, I'll bite. Seeing as you are probably not really here, this should be an interesting ride._

In a nonchalant response, Shepard says "Sure, why not."

_Okay Liara, just do it, she doesn't have to be excited for it._

"Close your eyes."

Elly does what she is told.

Elly slowly opens her eyes not expecting the scenery to change. She sees blackness. _ Great back in the scary forest with the creepy whispering w… _ Before she can finish her thought, Elly sees a lot of small balls of lights. _What? This is very familiar, but how, how can Liara really be here?_

She looks at Liara, eyes growing big. Liara looks off to her left. Elly follows her gaze. She sees what Liara is looking at, a small ball of light that is slowly growing.

"Shepard, I need you to please wake up."

Elly is not sure why Liara is saying that. Then she sees Liara's memory. Liara is sitting next to her reading off of a data pad. She sees herself in a hospital bed.

"Liara," says Elly as she turns to her, "I don't understand"

The memory is gone as soon as it appeared. Liara looks to another ball of light.

Elly looks toward the growing light and hears…

_Please wake up Shepard_

Elly looks back to Liara, but she is gone. _What the? _ She looks down at her empty hands. Her surroundings have not changed. It is still blackness with the small glowing lights, one of which is getting much, much bigger. _What is that?_ Elly slowly walks toward it. _It's a door._

"Hold him Nelyna," barks Sha'ira. Nelyna is physically restraining Dr. Bilus so he cannot disturb commander Shepard's body. Marrissa, don't make me hurt you. Sha'ira returned from the multiple meld after Liara led the sixteen year old version of Elly out of the house. She knew Liara knew what do to from there and would no longer need her help with guiding the commander out of her memory.

"Doctor, you listen to me and listen well. The commander will be fine. She is almost out and I am not about to let you ruin that. If you continue to struggle we will do more than just physically restrain you."

The doctor knew Sha'ira meant business. He relaxed a bit in Nelyna's hold, but she did not let go of him.

"What is going on?" says Liara.

"Welcome back Liara. Did you show her the door?"

"Yes, I.. ooohh" Sha'ira grabs for Liara and guides her back in her chair.

"Sit down Liara. Just relax and take deep breaths. The good doctor here wants to intervene right now because he thinks the commander is in jeopardy.

"She is in jeopardy!"

"What?" says Liara. "What do you mean?"

"Her vitals are slowly dropping; I need to put a stop to this."

"Which I have been explaining to him that we simply cannot allow," retorts Sha'ira.

"How much longer do we wait Sha'ira? We can't risk her life. Shouldn't she be awake by now? Liara leans close to Shepard and says in her ear "Please wake up Shepard, please."

"It depends, it differs for different people."

"Oh Goddess."

"She will be fine. You saw what a fighter she is; she will come to anytime now."

A minute ticks by. Then another one. Then another one. Liara is now pacing back and forth despite her exhaustion. Commander Shepard's vitals have evened out, but they are still dangerously low.

"I can't stand this," says Liara, "what if she is still outside the door waiting? What if I wasn't…

Then a new voice is heard. One that has not been heard from for over three weeks.

"Liara?"

Liara stops talking. "Everyone QUIET!" Liara sits next to Shepard grabbing her left hand into both of hers.

Everyone in the room just stares at her. No one says anything.

"Liara?"

A collective sigh of relief fills the room. Sha'ira nods to Nelyna to let the doctor go, which she obliges.

"Elly! I'm here, I'm here. Liara starts flooding the commander with kisses all over her face. Elly can't get a word in and decides to not struggle. She recognizes Liara's scent and her lips upon her skin. She slowly opens her eyes. It is too bright at first.

Liara pulls back to allow the doctor to run a scan with his omni-tool. "Well doctor?" asks Liara.

"Everything looks good. You gave us quite a scare commander Shepard. Welcome back."

Elly opens her eyes now after hearing the doctor's voice. She sees that she is not alone in the room with Liara as she first thought. She looks up and sees a group of asari, a human woman and… Sha'ira. Elly is a bit confused.

"Sha'ira?"

"Welcome back commander, good to see you again." And with that, she and her acolytes lead the doctor and nurse out of the room to give her and Liara some privacy.

"Okay….. that was a bit weird"

"Oh Elly you woke up, you woke up, may I?" asks Liara as she motions to the bed.

Elly moves a bit in the bed, she feels stiff, but nothing she can't handle. She moves over to make room for the asari.

Liara climbs into bed with Shepard and hugs her tightly.

"Careful, Liara. That hurts a bit, Elly says with a slight grimace.

"Sorry Elly. Liara looks her in the eyes and slowly kisses the commander on her lips. "I missed you so much Elly."

Elly just lays there with the asari in her arms. She feels at home. She doesn't know how long she has been here but right now she doesn't need to know. All she knows is this asari saved her life again.

Yawning, Liara asks "Elly are you alright?"

Tears slowly form in her eyes.

Liara props up on her elbow, "Elly, what is it? Are you in pain, do you need the doctor?"

Elly just shakes her head side to side. She can see Elly is trying hard to hide her face from her.

Placing her hand on Elly's chin Liara turns her head. Elly won't look at her. "Please Elly, "she says as she kisses her tears tasting the saltiness. "What can I do?"

Elly takes a deep breath. "How much did you see on Mindoir?"

Cautiously Liara again places her hand on Shepard's chin. Elly meets her gaze. With tears forming in her own eyes, Liara replies "All of it."

Elly starts sobbing and shaking. "I couldn't help them, I couldn't stop it."

Liara holds Elly close kissing the top of her head. "Of course not, Elly, it's okay."

"No it's not! Elly tries to pull away, Liara won't let her. "I could have maybe helped; I cc c c cou…." Elly could not say the words. Liara didn't know how to comfort Elly, she just held her tight, stroked her hair and kept repeating it's going to be alright."

After what seemed an hour, Elly's shaking slowed down and the uncontrollable sobbing slowed to intermittent sobs. "I feel like I let my mom down."

"Why?"

"As our eyes locked I was hoping she would say she loved me, but she didn't say anything. I think she was shocked to find me hiding and not helping," the shaking returned.

"Is that what you think Elly? That is not true at all."

Trying to catch her breath, "Wh wh what do you mean?"

Liara pulled Elly's tear streaked face up so she could look her in the eyes. Elly would not do it.

"Elly look at me honey."

Elly slowly met Liara's gaze.

"Your mother did say something to you."

"She did?"

"Yes honey, she did."

"Wh wh what was it?"

"She said survive."

These words made Elly cry even harder. "Th th th thank you Liara."

"Oh honey, it's my pleasure. It's alright, everything will be alright. You rest now."

As her crying slowed again, Elly finally wiped away her tears and looked straight into Liara's beautiful blue eyes. "I love you Liara,"

"I love you Elly."

Elly nestled herself in the crook of Liara's neck and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
